This invention relates generally to temperature measuring devices incorporating thermocouples, and more particularly to a novel device for measuring in situ the temperature of an annular elastomeric seal during reciprocating cyclic motion of an assembly incorporating the seal.
The present invention provides a novel annular elastomeric seal structure configured to measure the temperature of the seal during dynamic cycling at elevated temperature and pressure. The seal structure includes a thermocouple embedded into the body of the elastomer of which the seal is comprised, and a protective sleeve, one end of which is formed to the annulus of the seal for containing and supporting the lead wires for the thermocouple. The seal may be formed by pressure molding, in a modified mold, two annular preformed seal halves preceded by appropriate positioning of the thermocouple and protective sleeve. The configuration of the present invention may desirably include placement of the sleeve perpendicular to the plane of the seal annulus to facilitate positioning the sleeve within the housing or fixture containing the seal.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device to measure the temperature of an annular elastomeric seal under use conditions at elevated temperature and pressure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an annular elastomeric seal for which the temperature during use may be monitored.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments thereof proceeds.